cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryukos Subarashi
"Don't question the awesome, just do it!" Darth Ryu is a Sith Lord during the Clone Wars era and Old Republic era. He is known for his humorous behavior, deadly style of fighting, and pure awesomeness. He was born on an Unknown Region planet called Karas, which was covered in beaches and islands, but he was taken away by 2 Sith Lords and the planet was destroyed by a supernova 5 years later. Now, he currently chillaxes and does stuff. Awesome stuff, of course. An interesting fact, the character earned "SOE Gamer of the Month" for October 2011. He received 1,000,000 credits, bragging rights, and a lot of friend requests. Biography "I am Darth Ryu and you will crawl at my feet...or walk, walking is fine." Darth Ryu was a young prince on the planet of Karas, born to King Hiroshi and Queen Sakura. He was going to become a Jedi, but he was taken by 2 Sith Lords named Malicia a nd Terraxis. They brought him to Korriban and he was trained to be an acolyte under a Sith named Darth Ares. He also met a young female Sith from Abregado-Rae named Kora. On the day of his Sith trials, he fought a large Houk Sith, but rescued Kora from a horrible fate, getting him and Kora disqualified and sentenced to death. Ryu escaped with the help of Ares and sent to the Jedi Temple. On the Jedi Temple, he was trained a specialized dark side Jedi called a Dark Jedi and became a part of the Specialized Team for Offensive Republic Matters, or STORM. Their first mission was to protect a Mandalorian embassy named Umari Starr. The ship was attacked by zombies and everyone on the ship escaped, except for Ryu. Ryu had met a strange girl who dueled him and left him for dead. The ship crashed on Kashyyyk and Ryu was badly hurt, but a group of Wookiees helped him. He learned that the survivors also landed on Kashyyyk and called for Republic reinforcements. Eventually, the Republic arrived and rescued them, but then Ryu found out Umari was sold into slavery and was going to become the slave girl of a Hutt. He rescued Umari and killed all of the people in the Hutt's palace, but then he was tried for Republic treason. His next mission was the Battle of Geonosis, in which the Separatists deubted a new weapon, the Behemoth. The Behemoth had a large "mouth" that would suck up sand, rocks, clones, Jedi, droids, and anything in it's path and turn it into an energy source, powering a large SPHA-T like cannon. Ryu, with the help of Ahsoka Tano, the rest of the STORM, and his clone commander Ricochet, they destroyed it. His last mission was to stop a Nightsister uprising. There, he fought and killed Savage Opress, but then the Nightsister girl he met during his first mission returned. She tempted him into joining the dark side with him and Ryu followed his temptation. He returned to Corusant, then betrayed the order and attacked the Temple with a large AAT and millions of battle droids, almost killing Yoda himself. Now as a Separatist Sith, he worked against the Republic. A secret Sith-Nightsister order called the Brotherhood then attempted to kill Ryu, claiming he had a secret power. He eventually found out his gallbladder was actually a Sith artifact that was placed in him to hone his force powers. The worse truth he witnessed was that Thalia and Umari were both Kora, who had become a freakish shapeshifter thanks to Palpatine and decided to get back at Ryu. The two eventually dueled on Dathomir (which was turned into Karas by Thalia using powerful illusion magic), but Ryu self-destructed his artifact, killing both him and Thalia...or did he...'' '' It seemed like he had died, but he actually warped back in time. He met a Sith named Darth Kratos, who had secretly created an order of Sith called the Council of Darkness. Eventually, one of the council members, Xeros, created a being of pure evil that resembled black goo he called the "Blackheart." The Blackheart soon tried to consume everything, but Ryu destroyed it on Orto Plutonia. He was frozen in the ice along with the remains of the Blackheart. Years later, it was the Clone Wars again and a young Sith named Mac McSkydweller came along and unfroze Ryu's body. Now, he is back in the Clone Wars, currently hanging out and doing stuff. Personality, Equipment, and Powers "Ok, I hit my head on a rock! Stop criticizing me!" Ryu is a friendly and funny guy, but can be ruthless and merciless in battle. He wields 2 red sabers he calls "Kora" and "Umari," after the 2 girls he loved. He also has an array of starblades, throwing mini sabers, and a pistol. He usually wears black armor and cloth, but sometimes wears black robes. His powers are limitless and some say fully developed. He can do most force powers, light and dark side, and even created one: Force Demolition, where creates a bomb of force energy inside a target, then detonates it, destroying the target and anything around it. He is also skilled in Teras Kasi, the art of fistfighting, and is a Underworld Teras Kasi champion. Random Quotes from Ryu "The path of the dark side is the right one. I got free pie when I did." "I see you have grown a pair of jalapenos, senor." "Wait, what chains? I don't wanna break chains!" "Crap! I can't find my pants! But I did find my sabers. That's all that matters." "The fist is mightier than the sword, but the pen pwns all others." "The best way to a girl's heart is to rip her chest apart. Wait, that's not the right one..." "Enjoy your daily serving of awesome." "I am your worse nightmare and I will make you wet your bed!" "Stabby stabby, killy killy, awesome fun-fun slicy time!" "I want to be awesome when I grow up. Oh, wait, I already am! HA!" "Once I kill you, I will swim in your blood! Why? Cuz it good for the skin." "Run, run, as fast as you can't, you can't run away from the Ginger-Haired Man! Wait, I'm not a ginger..." Sources The Story of Darth Ryu: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7458954/1/The_Story_of_Darth_Ryu Clone Wars Adventures: http://forums.station.sony.com/cw/user/profile.m?user_id=10042 Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Sith